


Human-Cyborg Vorelations

by amouria_a



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amouria_a/pseuds/amouria_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-3PO has an unusual appeal - and an unusual need. Can the two things have anything to do with each other? Read more to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human-Cyborg Vorelations

**Author's Note:**

> VORE - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
> NSFWISH

"Oh! Hello there, you're /just/ the person I'm meant to be looking for!" You snap to attention, primed as the droid addresses you - you? Why now? Could it be some sort of trick - there's no way anyone could know about your deepest, guiltiest desire and yet - here he is.

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg rela-" "I know who you are," you mutter nervously, cutting him off midsentence. "Oh? Well goodness, I had no idea my reputation preceeds me!" An almost bewildered pause of that crisp, uppity voice and you quickly find yourself stumbling over your words to reassure. "O-only good things of course! Nothing bad. Only good. Really good. You're good."

You Clear your throat quickly to dispense of any residual nerves, plastering what you hope is a nonchalant smile on your face. "Oh. Well that's nice." The droid says, seeming quite chuffed at the clumsy praise. "I am but a humble protocol droid but I must be brutally honest it is, /affirming/ to hear that one is appreciated especially when one has had to go through so much fuss as part of one's service."

You nod, hearing yet not quite paying attention to the words that are said - that smooth, tittery cadence works its magic and you find it hard to focus on anything but the petite, narrow opening that makes up the droid's mouth - only an approximation of a mouth perhaps, a crude gap meant to imitate the human oral opening in its simplest recognizable form - but it is far from crude to you.

It entices and draws you in - your breath catches as you consider it, this funneling of the thought and process held within such a beautiful gilded frame.

Oh what you'd give to...

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're the person I've been looking for!" You're snapped out of your reverie as he adresses you directly again. "M-me? What do you need me for?" Your heart leaps in your throat as you struggle to keep your desire under lock and key, but its difficult - and increasingly more so as that chrome-clad wonder shifts closer, golden eyes piercing and seeming as if they look right through you.

"Oh, not much. I was just told you can provide me with the sustenance I need."

Within an instant, your wildest dreams come true as he starts sucking wildly, pulling you in like a sexy vacuum and consuming you inch by delicious inch - "OH YES I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE VORED BY YOU C-3PO!!" You wail, voice fading fast as your body is drawn in and the last bit of your flailing limbs dissapear into his cold, metallic slit of a maw.

With a sound like a piece of heavy fabric caught in the wind - THP THP THP SLRRPPPP - Its all over and he pauses, letting forth a croaky belch of satisfaction.

"Oh please," he turns on his heel, continuing unheeded down the corridor he arrived from.

"Call me 3PO."


End file.
